


The space between

by smaragdbird



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (TV 2008)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short visit in the infirmary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The space between

After he came back from Tatooine, Obi-Wan visited Cody in the infirmary. The commander was already out of the bacta tank but still under the mandatory bed rest that was necessary for the body to reconvene fully.

“How are you feeling Cody?” Obi-Wan asked once he had sat down next to Cody’s bed. Thanks to the many battles they had faced together Obi-Wan was quite used to see Cody in infirmary clothing and vice versa but the contrast to his usual appearance was still, for the lack of a better word, catching.

“Better, sir.” Cody answered but ‘better’ was an obvious answer since the right half of his shoulder wasn’t a bloody mess anymore.

“Do we have another mission, sir?”

“We need to help Anakin on Rhodia, they encountered more resistance there than we thought.” Cody moved as if to leave the bed but Obi-Wan stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

“You stay here, commander, we’ll need your strength on the battlefield.” There was a second where it seemed as if Cody would protest but then he relaxed back into the pillows.

“Anything I need to know, sir?”

“Federal forces under the command of Ventress. Also, Anakin and Asoka have a Huttling with them. The Huttling’s life and safety has absolute priority. He needs to be back on Tatooine as soon as possible.”

“In what kind of environment will we be fighting?”

“An old monastery on a mountain, steep walls and swamps all around, mist, too. The monastery itself was abandoned long ago but we don’t know what kind of safety measures Ventress may have taken to protect it from an attack.”

There was a break until Cody said with light humour in his voice.

“You’re sunburnt, boss.” Obi-wan grimaced.

“I’m well aware of that believe me. You would like Tattooine, I think. Lots of sunshine, sand, dryness.”

“You don’t like it.”

“I have no opinion of any planet.” But Obi-Wan’s deadpan was ruined by the twitching corners of his mouth.

“I didn’t mean to imply that you did, sir.” Cody answered in an impeccable tone. Obi-Wan allowed himself a small grin. “But not the place you would build a summer house.”

“That would be Naboo for me; peaceful, usually not too involved in too many political plots and very beautiful. At least,” He amended: “that’s what other people say.”

“Do Jedi retire?”

“Usually not but usually I would have never led an army, so who knows?”

“Does the sun shine on Naboo?”

“Usually, as far as I could tell the last time I was there, which has been more than ten years. And it’s a very lush planet so they will have lots of rain as well.”

“I can live with rain.” Cody offered. Obi-Wan smiled to show that he understood and took Cody’s still bandaged hand in his. “I had hoped you would say that my friend.” For a moment they stayed like that until Obi-Wan cleared his throat.

“I should brief your fellow officers on the new situation. Try to get some more sleep, Commander.”

“Is that an order?”

“Do I need to make it one?” Obi-Wan decidedly not smiled at the innocent look Cody was giving him. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, commander.”

“Good night sir.”

“And Cody?”

“Yes?”

“No holo soaps after lights out.” Obi-Wan grinned at the slight flush that spread over Cody’s neck.

“Not even Corellian Pirates?” He asked knowingly.

“I’ll bring some energy bars,” Obi-Wan laughed, closing the door behind him.


End file.
